Brave Warrior of The Sea
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah masa lalu si penembak ulung Usopp dan Yasopp.  Pertaruhan sang ksatria lautan yang pemberani.  Fic canon dengan segala kegajean dan keabalannya. hehe  FIRST FIC IN ONE PIECE FANDOM. Read and review please!


Yo, minna!

Ini fic pertama Reikan di fandom One Piece!

Dengan genre family menceritakan tentang si penembak ulung, Usopp.

Ini fic canon :D

Warning: abal, gaje, Typo(s), nista, Don't like don't read!

Udah diperingatin tuh jadi no flame ya!

Reviewnya ditunggu.

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei kali ini ijinkanlah Reikan memakai cahara buatanmu untuk fic ini

**Brave Warrior of The Sea**

"Bajak laut datang!" teriak seorang anak berusia 10 tahun berhidung panjang. Bocah itu lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya menemui ibunya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur akibat penyakit langka yg dideritanya.

"Kaa-san, lihat aku berhasil menipu warga desa dengan kemampuanku sebagai penipu ulung." Ujar bocah tersebut pada ibunya membanggakan hasil ulah tipunya.

"Usopp, hentikan teriakanmu itu. Warga desa bisa marah kalau kau terus membohongi mereka." Tegur ibu dari anak tersebut.

"Hehehe mau bagaimana lagi Kaa-san, desa ini terlalu sepi jadi setidaknya dengan tindakanku tadi bisa lebih menyemarakkan kembali desa ini." Jelas bocah bernama Usopp itu dengan cengiran yang terpampang lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, nak." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe." Usopp cengengesan.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Sang ibu terbatuk-batuk. Tampaknya penyakitnya kembali kambuh.

"Okaa-san! Kaa-san kenapa? Aku panggilkan dokter ya!" Tanya sang anak panic sambil berlari dan berteriak ke luar rumah guna mencari pertolongan seorang dokter yang rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari rumah Usopp.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang dokter berambut putih uban lengkap dengan tas dokternya. Sang dokter lalu memeriksa ibu Usopp dan memberikan obat.

"Nyonya Banchina, penyakitmu sudah semakin parah, sementara obat untuk penyakit ini masih belum ditemukan. Jadi kuberi obat pereda rasa sakit sementara saja ya." Ujar dokter tersebut kepada ibunya Usopp.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu Isha-san. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar obat ini." Ujar ibu Usopp.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu membayar obat ini nyonya Banchina. Ini kuberikan secara gratis." Ucap dokter yang baik hati tersebut.

"Isha-san! Okaa-san pasti akan sembuh kan?" Tanya Usopp.

"Hn, entahlah aku pun tidak tahu Usopp. Penyakit ibumu ini langka dan belum ditemukan obatnya." Ujar sang dokter.

"Kau berbohong kan Isha-san?" Tanya Usopp.

"Tidak Usopp. Tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu siap untuk megobati ibumu kapan pun diperlukan. Aku janji Usopp." Ucap sang dokter mencoba untuk meredakan kegemuruhan hati Usopp.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Usopp, nyonya Banchina." Permisi sang dokter.

"Kaa-san! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemukan obat legendaris yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit itu. Aku janji, Kaa-san!" seloroh Usopp.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Usopp. Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, di dunia ini tidak ada obat sperti itu. Lagipula hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum itu sudah menjadi obat yang paling mujarab buat Kaa-san. Karena kau lah buah hati aku dan Otou-san." Tutur Banchina.

"Biarkan saja, aku memang orang bodoh yg terlalu banyak bermimpi tapi akan kubuktikan pada Kaa-san kalau aku bisa mencapai mimpi-mimpi bodoh itu." Ucap Usopp sambil menangis.

Banchina kemudian memeluk bocah tersebut. Sungguh, Banchina sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya itu.

Kaizoku

Pagi hari yang sejuk dimana semestinya orang-orang menarik kembali selimut mereka untuk sejenak bermalas-malasan. Namun sebuah kegaduhan baru saja terjadi di rumah Usopp.

Pletak..

"Usopp, apa yang kau lakukan nak?" Tanya Banchina dari tempat tidurnya. Yah, keadaanlah yang memaksa Banchina untuk tidak dapat lagi berjalan menepi dari tempat tidur.

Sedetik kemudian datanglah Usopp dengan wajah yang sumringah walaupun jika dilihat dari tekstur kepalanya maka akan dilihat sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar di kepalanya. Tampaknya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Usopp?" Tanya Banchina lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-san. Hehehe." Ucap Usopp.

"Yokatta." Syukur ibunya.

"Kaa-san, lihat apa yang aku temukan di gudang ini!" ujar Usopp menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia temukan di gudang rumahnya.

"Pistol dan ketapel?" kaget Banchina melihat dua jenis benda yang diperlihatkan Usopp padanya. Sebuah pistol jenis handgun dan ketapel kayu dengan karet pelontar yang tampaknya cukup memiliki gaya pegas yang ideal.

"Yap, aku menemukannya di gudang." Ucap Usopp.

"Dua benda itu adalah benda peninggalan Otou-san, Usopp." Tutur Banchina.

"Kalau begitu berarti ini warisan Tou-san untukku. Jadi aku boleh memilikinya kan Kaa-san?" Tanya Usopp.

"Tentu saja. Tapi menurut Kaa-san baiknya kamu hanya mengambil ketapelnya saja, pistol itu sebaiknya kamu simpan wahai anakku. Benda itu terlalu berbahaya bagimu. Suatu saat jika kau sudah dewasa nanti kau boleh menggunakan pistol itu." Nasihat Banchina.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, dengan ketapel warisan Tou-san ini aku akan memproklamasikan diriku sebagai kapten Usopp. Hehe." Seloroh bocah yang memakai bandana kuning yang juga warisan dari Yasopp itu.

"Kaa-san lihat ini!" seru Usopp pada ibunya.

Usopp lalu mengambil sebuah apel dari meja makan dan meletakkannya di jendela, lalu ia merogoh pachinko yang ia simpan di koceknya. Usopp mulai memidik sasaran, konsentrasi walaupun tangannya sedkit bergetar.

Dan, Plash…

Sebuah lontaran pachinko menggunakan pegas ketapel tepat bersarang di tengah buah apel tersebut.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil! Kaa-san lihat kan?" Tanya Usopp sambil bersorak kegirangan.

"Wah, hebat! Kamu betul-betul mewarisi bakat Tou-san Usopp." Puji Banchina.

"Oh ya? Ceritakan tentang Tou-san pada ku, Kaa-san!" pinta Usopp pada ibunya.

Flash back

"Banchina lihat ini, aku akan menembakkan pistolku ke arah sebutir anggur itu." Sebuah suara datang dari arah lelaki berambut coklat yang perawakannya mirip sekali dengan Usopp, kecuali untuk hidungnya. Dari bandana yang terpasang di dahinya dapat kita baca siapa nama lelaki tersebut. Ya, Yasopp lah namanya. Sewaktu itu ia dan Banchina, istrinya sedang berada di pekarangan luar rumah mereka.

Banchina melihat ke arah sebutir anggur kecil yg diletakkan di atas kursi.

Dengan satu tembakan, peluru yang berasal dari pistol tepat mengenai bagian tengah anggur dan membuat anggur tersebut pecah.

"Sugoii, suamiku memang hebat!" puji Banchina pada Yasopp.

"Hehehe… inilah Yasopp si penembak ulung." Pamer Yasopp pada istri tercintanya itu.

"Kakkoi, kau mengenainya dengan sangat akurat! Benar-benar handal!" pekik seorang pemuda bertopi jerami dengan rambut merah dan 3 bekas luka di mata kirinya. Pemuda ini datang bersama beberapa orang temannya. Ya, mereka adalah bajak laut.

"Kau, bajak laut Shanks si topi jerami!" pekik Yasopp saat melihat sosok di hadapannya yang tadi memujinya itu.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Shanks.

"Siapa orang di East Blue ini yang tidak mengenalmu! Kau bajak laut yang hebat! Titisan Raja bajak laut Gol D. Roger!" dengan teriakan ekstra tampak sekali bahwa Yasopp sangat mengagumi sosok bajak laut di hadapannya itu.

"Hehehe tidak kusangka aku bisa seterkenal itu." Seloroh Shanks.

"Dia bajak laut yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Yasopp?" Tanya Banchina pada suaminya.

"Iya, dialah orangnya Banchina." Jawab Yasopp.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kau bergabung menjadi kru bajak laut topi jerami?" tawar Shanks pada Yasopp.

"Aku?" heran Yasopp.

"Ya, kau Yasopp di penembak ulung. Aku telah melihat kehebatan dan keakuratan pidikanmu tadi. Bahkan kabarnya kau bisa menembak satu kaki semut dari jarak 100 meter tanpa melukai kaki yang lain. Kau sungguh hebat!" puji Shanks.

"T-tapi…" Yasopp tampak ragu menerima tawaran tersebut.

Yasopp mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pada istrinya. Ditatapnya wajah Banchina, kemudian ditatapnya perut Bnachina g sedikt membuncit. Ya, Banchina memang tengah mengandung Usopp, anak mereka.

"Pergilah suamiku. Bukankah menjadi bajak laut adalah cita-citamu sejak dulu?" ujar Banchina.

"Ya, aku memang sangat memimpikan menjadi bajak laut. Tapi kedaanmu itu Banchina..." ucap Yasopp.

"Tidak apa-apa aku yakin aku kuat membesarkan anak kita ini sendiri. Aku yakin kelak saat anak ini lahir ia pasti akan bangga terhadap kapasitas ayahnya." Tutur Banchina sambil mengelus perutnya.

"T-tapi Banchina…" kembali keraguan datang menyelimuti Yasopp. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan istri yang yang sangat dicintainya itu, terlebih lagi Banchina tengah hamil anak mereka, Usopp.

"Lakukan sekarang atau kau akan kehilangan impianmu selamanya, Yasopp!" seru Banchina.

"Banchina, kamu…" genangan air mata tampak menumpuk di pelupuk mata Yasopp.

"Iya, pergilah sekarang. Capailah impianmu. Arungilah laut biru dan jadilah ksatria lautan yg pemberani, suamiku." Ucap Banchina meski dengan hati yg berat. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang impian suaminya. Karena kebahagiaan Yasopp adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"Sankyuu Banchina, Aishiteru!" tangis Yasopp membuncah, dipeluknya Banchina dengan erat.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, banchina. Aku mencintaimu selamanya." Ucap Yasopp.

Kemudian Yasopp mengalihkan tatapan ke perut Banchina, tepatnya kepada Usopp yg masih dikandung di dalam rahim Banchina.

"Jadilah orang yang hebat kelak di kemudian hari anakku, Usopp. Jaga Kaa-san baik-baik. Maaf, Tou-san tidak bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik bagimu." Tutur Yasopp.

"Baik, Yasopp sudah waktunya berangkat." Ujar Shanks.

"Baik, kapten Shanks!" balas Yasopp pada Shanks.

"Arigatou to sayounara, Banchina…" untuk terakhir kalinya Yasopp memeluk dan mencium kening dan perut Banchina.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik suamiku! Aishiteru, Yasopp!" seru Banchina sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan pada Yasopp.

"Baik, Sayangku! Mo Aishiteru , Banchina!" teriak Yasopp.

end of flash back

"Hiks… hiks…" tangis Usopp setelah mendengar cerita mengharukan tersebut.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah membulatkan tekad. Suatu saat aku juga akan menyusul Tou-san sebagai ksatria lautan yang pemberani. Aku akan jadi bajak laut penembak ulung yang handal!" pekik Usopp.

"Raihlah impianmu, Usopp." Ucap sang ibu sambil memeluk anak kesayangannya.

Kaizoku

12 tahun kemudian… Dunia baru…

Tibalah saatnya bagi Luffy untuk bertarung melawan shanks untuk mempertaruhkan gelar raja bajak laut. Pertarungan yang tidak lagi dapat dihindarkan.

Saat itu juga kedua penembak ulung dari kedua belah pihak bajak laut saling berhadapan.

Pertarungan takdir….

Pertarungan Ayah dan anak…

"Mari kita buktikan kapasitas kita sebagai bajak laut, Tou-san." Ucap Usopp.

"Tentu anakku sayang. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita. Maaf, kalau Tou-san bukanlah ayah yang baik bagimu, Usopp." Tutur Yasopp.

Dan Pertarungan ayah dan anak ini pun dimulai…

Owari

Yatta! Akhirnya Reikan berhasil menuntaskan fic ini! Walau dengan akhir yang sengaja dibuat tanggung. Hehehe

Bagaimana pendapat readers-san? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Bagaimana pun pendapat readers-san tolong cantumkan dalam Review ya! :D

Yang udah baca wajib review loh! Hehehe :D

Hontou ni arigatou udah baca fic ini…

Ditunggu review dari readers-san semuanya…

Review dari readers-san sangat berharga bagi Reikan

Ja mata!


End file.
